


Was it the Waffles?

by the_madhatter



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Assault, Brief Violence, F/F, Gen, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested:  I see you're taking Frank Castle Requests??? Amen! Can I request something where the Reader and Frank are really close but Frank keeps pushing the Reader away because he's scared because of what happened to his family. One Night someone attacks the Reader in an alleyway and Frank rescues her and then they kiss? :) i love you v much you are so talented





	Was it the Waffles?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: So, the reader gets attacked (nothing too violent but the connotations are there) read with caution my loves
> 
> Author’s Note: Ya’ll I finished a requested fic! One of the newer ones, but still. I will definitely have more time next week to finish more so please be patient with me. I absolutely love all of you and can’t thank you enough for all of the kind words and the likes and just EVERYTHING.

You had to keep reminding yourself that Frank was going by Pete now.  As you sat across from the man in the diner you both frequented, shoveling eggs in your mouth, as he was talking about some guys at work that were getting on his nerves.  “Are you even bothering to chew?”  He snickered slightly.  You glanced up to take it in.  Frank hardly laughed, grinned, or even chuckled anymore so you had to take in whatever you could get. 

“I am thankyouverymuch.  I’m not some animal.”  You mimicked his tone as you took a gulp of coffee.  “What are these guys doing anyway?”  You asked, giving him your undivided attention.  But he casted his gaze down at his plate of untouched waffles.  “I told you that you’d be better off with the meat plate.”  You joked, but he still hadn’t looked up at you.  “Fra- I mean- Pete?”  You finally got his eyes on you.  “What’s going on?”  You asked.

He was silent for another moment and you could see the grief in his eyes.  “Things are going to start getting dangerous again.”  He mumbled.

“Okay, so I’ll lay low like last time and just help you from my computer.”  You tried to smile, but you knew there was no talking him out of his plans once he made them.        

“We have to stop coming here.”  He finally said. 

“It was the waffles.  They ruined this place for you.  You want to try my- well I’ve got a slice of toast left.”  You slid your toast over to his plate but his gaze was unwavering.  He had a knack for staring into people’s souls, you would be a liar if you said it wasn’t intimidating.

“Y/N…”  He trailed off and you got it now. 

“Okay, so we’ll only meet on weekends.  You can come to my place and you can just decompress there.  I’ll even cook.  Just don’t say another word about it.  I don’t think I could take you leaving me.”  You sighed, taking a quick look at his expression which was guilty now, before grabbing your coffee again.  “So I’ll get the check on this one.  You’ve got to head to work… So I’ll talk to you later.”  You watched him slide some money towards you, then him get up and leave without another word and you felt your stomach drop.  You had the sinking feeling that Frank was going to cut off contact with you again.  The first time was after his family was killed so you expected him to go off then.  But now was different.  Now he wasn’t in that place mentally as much anymore and some days he was almost Frank again.

So, you paid the rest of the bill and headed home to get ready for work as well.  As you walked back to your apartment, you couldn’t help but hope Frank would just call you tomorrow, apologizing for his behavior and have things go back to normal. 

Your entire shift was spent thinking about what you said to set Frank off and you couldn’t come up with anything.  Though, that didn’t mean much since it was Frank after all.  After your shift was over you pulled out your phone, urging the screen to say you had anything from your best friend.  But there was nothing. 

The next two weeks went on like that.  You constantly checking your phone to see if Frank had gotten in touch yet, and when nothing came up you had to fight the urge to go to his place and knock down his door.  You feared he finally cut you off.  He always expressed to you how worried he was that you would get hurt since you were the only thing in his life that meant a damn thing to him.  But you never thought he would actually go through with it though. 

You sat on your couch, bottle of wine pretty much gone, your glass empty, and your phone in hand.  “Frank I swear to fucking god if you don’t pick up.”  You cursed as you held the phone up to your ear.  He picked up on the second ring. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”  He sounded worried.  And you hadn’t planned anything out since you were sure he wasn’t even going to pick up.  So, you let the wine talk. 

“What’s wrong?  How about my best friend going AWOL on me and not even sending me a text to let me know he’s still breathing.  What’s wrong.”  You scoffed at the end, loud enough to make it seem more dramatic. 

“You’re drunk.”  He sighed. 

“No.  I’m hurt and fucking furious at the fact that you thought this was okay.”  You corrected him. 

“You’re drunk, Y/N.  Get some sleep.”  He breathed before the line went dead.

“Fucking jackass!”  You threw your phone across the couch, watching it in slow motion as it hit the pillow then it bounced off and landed on the floor with a worrisome crack.  “Great.  Morning me can deal with that.”  You glanced down at it before leaving everything there and heading to bed like Frank said.

You woke up with a pounding headache.  Rolling out of bed, the night before started to come back to you.  “Cool.”  You sighed, heading to the living room to see the damage you did.  You noticed the empty wine glass and empty bottle on the coffee table, and your phone face down on the floor.  You picked it up with caution, then flipped it over to see the screen was shattered and it wouldn’t even turn on.  “Great!”  You yelled, throwing it back to the couch, not bothering with it now since the only person you cared to even get in touch with you had left you in the wind. 

You quickly got ready for work and you made a mental note that you had to get a new phone.  Not for Frank’s sake, but because you couldn’t go without one for work. 

When you walked into work you immediately wanted to go home.  People were running around and you didn’t want to deal with it today.  Your head was still pounding and you felt sick to your stomach.  “Y/N, thank god.  You’re late.  But I guess that’s okay for the boss.  We just could have used you this morning.”  Troy, your assistant manager was breaking a sweat as he ran to you from behind the counter.  “We ran out of decafe and there isn’t anyone who can run and get more since they just keep coming in.  Alec said there was a convention going on down the street for something and I guess they like coffee.”  He was out of breath. 

“Okay, I’ll run and get some.  But I don’t have a phone so think of everything else you could possibly need right now.  Make me a list.  I have to run to my office really quick.”  You told your guys before heading to the back.  Once there, you opened up your computer to see how much you had in your business account for the up coming week.  If you were going to get slammed everyday until the convention was over, you were sure to run out of stock.  You heard footsteps come up to the door and you didn’t have to look up to see it was Troy.  “What’s wrong now?”  You asked, calculating costs in your head.

“We have your list.”  He slipped in and placed the rather long list on your desk.  

“Will this get us through the week?”  You asked, noting the small amounts of some items. 

“It should.”  He reassured you.  

“I’ll be back then.”  You rushed out, list in hand. 

That was the rest of your week.  The list they gave you only covered a few days then you had to run back to the store to get more.  Business was great though and you were making more of a profit than you had in months.  But you also had no time now for anything else, and still you were phoneless.  For that week you were in the dark about Frank and whether he had bothered to check in on you or not, but you tried not to think about it. 

It was a day after the convention left and you were stuck in your office doing the books until late.  “A necessary evil.”  You sighed, finishing up the last of what you wanted to get done that night.  You glanced up at your clock and it was almost 11.  “Shit.”  You sighed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.  You put all your stuff away, taking your time with it since you didn’t have anywhere else to be except bed.  You left a note on your desk for you staff that told them you’d be late in the morning.  Then you packed up you bag and locked up your shop on the way out. 

Last minute you decided you wanted to take the quick way home, cutting down an alley and shaving about two blocks off your usual walk. 

But when you turned down the alleyway you started to feel uneasy.  Your skin started to crawl and there was a pit in your stomach.  You heard footfalls behind you over the pounding in your ears.  But before you could turn around and react there was the cool feeling of metal at your throat and your back pressed firmly against a solid frame.  “Scream and I cut your throat.”  His voice was gravelly, and you were bombarded with the stench of whiskey on his breath.  You froze.  All of the self-defense training Frank had you take when out the window and it that moment you became what he feared you would be.  You thought to yourself this was how you died.  In a dirty alleyway at the hand of a drunk.  Frank would be disappointed.

The man was clumsy, but he had you beat with his strength alone as he pushed you face first into the side of the building.  But before things could escalate further you felt the man get pulled away from you.  He let out a short yelp and you heard a crunch from behind you.  You didn’t want to turn around, and you started to run towards the dimly lit street.  But you didn’t make it far before you were being yanked back by your arm. 

“Y/N.  Are you hurt?”  Frank’s gruff voice cut through the pounding in your ears. 

It took you a minute to find your voice.  “Frank?”  You placed your hands on his chest to make sure he was really there.  Once satisfied that he was you landed a few hard punches to his pecs.  “Dick.”  You cursed, pulling your arm away from him. 

“Y/N.”  He said your name again, this time with so much regret in his tone. 

“Don’t Y/N me, Frank.”  You started to walk away.  “Thanks for saving me.”  You truly were thankful he was there, but you wanted to leave it at that if he was just going to disappear again.

“I’ve been trying to call you for days.”  He mumbled as you walked away.  But you could still hear him and it took everything in you to not turn around.  “I need to talk to you.  That’s why I was able to help you.  I came to find you to see if you were okay.”  He kept talking when he saw you stopped.  But you still refused to face him. 

“I broke my phone.  I haven’t had time to get it fixed.”  You finally said.  Then you heard him come closer to you.  Frank placed a hand on your shoulder, gently urging you to face him.  This time you gave in. 

“I’m sorry.  I made a mistake, Y/N.  I didn’t want you to get hurt.  You can’t get hurt if I’m not around you.  But I need you Y/N.”  His voice continued to get gravely and quiet with every word he spoke.  Frank was not a man to show his feelings like this to you.  So you knew it had taken a lot for him to say this, but that didn’t change the fact that he basically discarded you. 

“I thought we were friends.  Friends don’t just throw each other away, we work through our shit.”  You spat. 

“Y/N…”  He said you voice again as though if he didn’t you would vanish.  He was trying to keep you in front of him, pleading for you to stay since he knew it would be you this time to leave.

“Frank, don’t.  If you don’t want me around I need you to just tell me.  Cut all the bullshit and tell me “I don’t want to see you anymore.”  That’s all you have to say.”  You could feel the tears well up in your eyes and you willed them to stay put.  You wouldn’t cry in front of him.  But Frank didn’t say another word.  He just moved closer to you.  Impossibly close.  His hands were on your shoulders and he was pulling you closer to him.  You let him.  Unable to stop yourself.  You missed your best friend. 

Frank’s arms wrapped around you, and he pressed you closer to his solid frame.  The two of you were silent.  You were afraid if you spoke up he would pull away.  You felt Franks hands wander across your back, pressing against you to try to bring you impossibly closer.  He let out a staggered breath as he moved away slightly and his hands quickly moved up to either side of your face.  Before you could even think about what was happening, Frank was pressing his lips against yours.  His scruff tickled your soft skin.  You snaked your arms around him as he deepened the kiss.  But just as it had abruptly started, it ended.

“I’m sorry.”  He mumbled as he pressed hiss forehead to yours. 

“Just don’t do it again.”  You smiled.  But it fell as soon as he pulled away completely.  “I meant leave!  I would very much like for you to kiss me again.”  You moved as he had and maneuvered yourself back into his arms.  There was a nagging feeling in the back of your mind telling you to not get as close, but you shook it off.  Frank was back and you would be damned if you let him leave again.


End file.
